


Sherlock (BBC) Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: BBC Sherlock/Sherlock Holmes Imagines [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving Sherlock (BBC) characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes!





	1. Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes - your older brothers, Mycroft and Sherlock, comforting you when you get dumped in a mean way.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161650382227/aconsultingdetective-mycroft-being-the-idiot)

> _Imagine your older brothers, Mycroft and Sherlock, comforting you when you get dumped in a mean way._

——— _Request for[@xyinparadise](https://tmblr.co/mJ9kaDyHMIZK4lBqdobRIxw) _———

“You certainly can’t be bothered by what a simpleton thinks,” Mycroft begins, only to see that you did, in fact, care what your now-ex thought about you. This had been a cold, hard, one-sided dumping you’d been on the receiving end of, and though you wanted to be as uncaring as your brothers seemed to think you should be, you felt quite the opposite.

Sherlock sits across from you on the couch, “It doesn’t take a genius to see that he was hardly deserving of you.” In their own strange way that you’d come to be familiar with, they were trying their best to comfort you.

So you manage a small smile, though the ache in your heart was still there, “Thanks for that.”

“Just stating the obvious.”


	2. Sherlock Holmes - trying to get yours and Sherlock’s child to say their first word, but Sherlock keeps interrupting, in typical Sherlock fashion.

Gif source:  [Sherlock](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150884332217/thejohnlockhell-those-were-your-parents-well)

> _Imagine trying to get yours and Sherlock’s child to say their first word, but Sherlock keeps interrupting, in typical Sherlock fashion._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Statistically speaking, it is most likely the first word will be one of our parental titles,” Sherlock drones, bored with your urging towards the baby.

“Sherlock, for once, shush!” you say with an enthusiastic smile for the baby’s sake, not breaking out of your baby-talk voice as you address the child once more, “I know you wanna’ say it. Don’t you? Say a word for Mummy!”

“I don’t understand why you are so enthralled with the idea of our child doing something that is a natural milestone for every healthy baby,” he interrupts once more and your smile nearly breaks when you sharply turn to chastise him, spotting the genuinely disinterested look on his brow.

“Sherlock! It’s our baby’s first word. You aren’t excited in the least?”


	3. Mycroft Holmes - dating Mycroft and him finding out that you grew up homeless.

Gif source:  [Mycroft](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150065886212/gifhunterress-mark-gatiss-mycroft-holmes-gif)

> _Imagine dating Mycroft and him finding out that you grew up homeless._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Don’t say that,” you frown upon hearing Mycroft’s complaints about his parents, “I would have loved to have them growing up… To have that home.”

He scoffs, not quite catching your mood, going on sarcastically, “If you enjoy constant meddling, yes.”

“Some people don’t have the luxury,” you murmur, and that’s the moment Mycroft catches on.

His brows furrow, a frown etching across his features, “What are you talking about? It’s not as if—”

You cut him off right there with a sigh, “I grew up homeless, Mycroft. I would have given anything to grow up in the situation you did as a child.”

That effectively silences him, leaving his mouth slightly agape at the news before he collects himself with an apologetic, “I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay, just, maybe don’t take your life for granted, is all.”


	4. Jim Moriarty - you’re Sherlock’s little sister and Jim pretends to take an interest in you to get a rise out of Sherlock, but Sherlock and John know this and warn you to stay clear of him, but you end up falling for him despite their warnings, and Jim...

 

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154498437117/gifhunterress-jim-moriarty-gif-hunt-194)

> _Imagine you’re Sherlock’s little sister and Jim pretends to take an interest in you to get a rise out of Sherlock, but Sherlock and John know this and warn you to stay clear of him, but you end up falling for him despite their warnings, and Jim starts falling for you, too._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You knew better. Yet, for all the intelligence inside your head, you couldn’t logic your way out of these feelings for him. The heart was a tricky thing, and Jim Moriarty had somehow weaseled his way inside yours.

“I’m not supposed to be here,” you breathe as you sit across the table from him. This café was public, with people bustling about completely oblivious to who sat across from you. For a moment, you could almost fool yourself that this was normal. That you could just go on a date with him as if you weren’t a Holmes.

“Why, dear? Because your big bro said, ‘No?’” Jim hums, full of amusement as he sips his tea with no effort to hide a wry smirk. “Does Sherlock not approve?”

You lean forward, “I don’t intend to listen to him.”


	5. Sherlock Holmes - Sherlock kissing you unexpectedly.

Gif source:  [Sherlock](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/167564921932)

> _Imagine Sherlock kissing you unexpectedly._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

It was his curt call of your name that had you turning from your observation of the ancient Mayan skull behind the museum glass, a light and questioning, “hmm,” leaving you in response. You barely had the time to focus your eyes on him, before his hands slipped to either side of your jaw, his fingertips reaching your hairline at the back of your neck, to pull your lips to meet his.

You felt yourself gasp a bit, a small squeak leaving you at how startled you’d been by the abruptness of it all, as well as the fact that Sherlock Holmes was kissing you out of nowhere. You nearly settled into it, started kissing him back, relishing in the lingering feeling of his warm and slightly chapped lips against your own, before he was pulling back.

“What… was that for?” you blink up at him, but his eyes are elsewhere, looking after something to your right that you hadn’t yet noticed.

“We were drawing the attention of security. I had to blend us in,” is his only offered explanation, but the idea that flutters through your head questions if the kiss was really the only way he had figured out how to achieve that. The slight pink at his cheeks and the way he averted your eye told you that, no, there were many other ways he could have made you seem less conspicuous.

Still, you let him save face, deciding not to press him on it for the sake of your own heart pounding in your ears.

“Oh, of course.”


	6. Sherlock Holmes - Sherlock choosing you over Irene Adler.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/181734448722/i-am-adlocked-things-to-talk-about-irene-on)

> _Imagine Sherlock choosing you over Irene Adler._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“If, uh, you need anything, shoot me a call,” you were certain it sounded just as weak and pathetic as you felt, but you pushed through the door to 221B anyway, the apartment that was usually your safe haven suddenly feeling too small.

You hear the confused, almost-question from John that dies in his throat as you round the doorway, not wishing to call after you, “Uh, you’re—?” You’re not surprised you don’t receive a goodbye from Irene, who was far too busy hovering around Sherlock, and even if she wasn’t, you doubted she hated to see you depart so quickly.

Bursting through the front door and out onto Baker Street, you take a deep breath of the crisp London air, tugging your coat tighter around you instinctively. The nip in the air only accompanies the slight hurt that you do your best to shake off. You knew full well there was a connection between Irene and Sherlock that you couldn’t compete with, so you weren’t going to. He was a grown man who could make his choice, and you were a grown woman who wasn’t going to throw yourself after him.

You’re on the curb, hailing a cab when you hear the deep baritone behind you, “Where do you think you’re off to?” Glancing back, you find Sherlock standing there, the door still open behind him, not wearing a coat over his suit jacket.

“I think you and John have things in order just fine without me,” you answer, trying to keep the bitterness out of your tone, but you know Sherlock can read you like a book whether you like it or not. “Irene will get good help.”

“Don’t be silly. Your help is just as useful as John,” he frowns.

“I don’t want you to tell me how useful I am, Sherlock,” there it is, the bitterness, coming out in your dry laugh. “I’m sorry, but don’t pretend you don’t know why I can’t sit there and watch her fawn over you. You’re a smarter man than that.”

“Of course, I am,” he huffs, stepping forward as a cab pulls up, waving them off with, “She won’t be needing you.”

“Hey! I do!” you interject. “I’m going home, Sherlock.”

“You shouldn’t be bothered by Irene being here. It’s a game to her, and just another case to me. She’ll be gone as soon as we’re done, but I keep  _you_ around for a reason.”


	7. Sherlock Homes, Hannibal Lecter - both Hannibal Lecter and Sherlock Holmes show an interest in you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Hannibal (NBC) & Sherlock (BBC)**

Gif source:  [Hannibal](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/163332243962/the-way-im-feeling-268px)  |  [Sherlock](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/167565192357)

> _Imagine both Hannibal Lecter and Sherlock Holmes show an interest in you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I understand you are visiting from London, Mr. Holmes,” Hannibal begins, watching after you as you hurriedly rush around your home to grab your things before you were due to head out with the two for a case. His gaze slips to instead study Sherlock, “How long do you plan on staying?”

“As long as need be,” Sherlock’s reply is curt and all that is required, but it’s clear he is analyzing the psychiatrist through observation.

“You must be good friends,”  _if you can stay as long as you want here._  Hannibal’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes, his unspoken words easily picked up by the detective.

“(Y/N), has been very welcoming, of course.”

“Okay, sorry!” you come bounding up to them, slightly out of breath in your haste, but receiving their attention with a smile nonetheless. “You ready? I’m sure I’ve already put us behind!”


End file.
